phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls
Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls là bài hát trong Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! do chú Sabu thực hiện nhằm mô tả công việc của mình cho Phineas và các bạn Lời bài hát Rubber bands, rubber balls Made with super-special density Rubber bands, rubber balls They can bounce with such intensity This is the room where we test the stretching This is the room where we test the bounce Here we add the long-chained hydrocarbons The names of which I cannot pronounce This is the room where we test compression This is the room where we test recoil This is a break room for all these dancers And here's a little fridge so the curry won't spoil Rubber bands, rubber balls Made with super-special density Rubber bands, rubber balls They can bounce with such intensity Basically what we make here is rubber We're not trying to diversify We don't make knickknacks, we don't make tchotchkes Or really anything that's gonna catch your eye We don't make pianos, we don't make cream sodas We don't make the zippers for your parachute pants We don't make ice cube trays or ceiling fans We make rubber bands! note held until end of song Rubber bands, rubber balls Made with super-special density Rubber bands, rubber balls They can bounce with such intensity! Phineas: So, what do you make here again? Bản dịch Giầy cao su, bóng cao su Được làm với tính siêu co dãn Giầy cao su, bóng cao su Chúng có thể nảy cực mạnh Đây là phòng để chúng tôi thử độ co dãn Đây là phòng để chúng tôi thử độ nảy Còn đây là nơi thêm các chuỗi Hidrocacbon Những cái tên mà tôi không thể phát âm ra được. Đây là phòng để chúng tôi thử độ nén Đây là phòng để chúng tôi thử độ đàn hồi Đây là phòng nghỉ của các vũ công Và đây là cái tủ lạnh để cari không bị hỏng. Giầy cao su, bóng cao su Được làm với tính siêu co dãn Giầy cao su, bóng cao su Chúng có thể nảy cực mạnh. Về cơ bản, chúng tôi làm về cao su Chúng tôi không thử đa dạng hoá sản phẩm Chúng tôi không làm đồ trang trí hay những món rẻ tiền Hay những thứ sẽ vừa mắt với bạn. Chúng tôi không làm đàn piano hay kem sô-đa Chúng tôi không làm khoá kéo cho quần dù của bạn Chúng tôi không làm khay đá hay quạt trần Chúng tôi làm giầy cao su. Giầy cao su, bóng cao su Được làm với tính siêu co dãn Giầy cao su, bóng cao su Chúng có thể nảy cực mạnh. Phineas: Vậy rốt cục bác sản xuất cái gì ở đây? Nhạc sĩ sáng tác Thông tin cơ sở * Khi Phineas và nhóm bạn bị mặc kẹt trên đảo hoang, khi cậu ấy kéo sợi dây cao su và hát "with such iten-si-ty" (với tính siêu co dãn) giống như trong bài hát. Nối tiếp * Đây là bài thứ hai được làm theo kiểu Bollywood. Bài đầu tiên là bài Baliwood ("Unfair Science Fair"). Chỉ có Baljeet và gia đình cậu sử dụng kiểu nhạc này. Thể loại:Bài hát __NOWYSIWYG__ Thể loại:A đến Z